


Transfers

by Miracult



Category: The Maze Runner Movies, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Multi, Some of the ships are slow burns and OCs so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracult/pseuds/Miracult
Summary: Thomas and his fellow gladers get summarily transferred for no apparent reason to a new glade. When they are so recklessly plopped into their now home, they discover that this glade belongs to a group already. And they are all girls.
[OKAY BUT YALL THIS IS SORT OF A BEND THE TIMELINE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TYPE SHIT SO YEAH, ACCURACY IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT]





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Thomas would give anything to know what lay beyond the musty hood. The thick fabric may prevent sight, but as Thomas was thrust forward, he could hear his more fiery spirited friends protesting, and the strange, odd sound of birds. He shoes crushed grass all of a sudden, he thought of the glade. His glade. He didn't understand. Did they take them away, just to put them back? Thomas felt the unmistakable shoulder of Minho ram into him. Minho grunted to struggled against the hold of his captor.

Suddenly, a rough, gargled voice rose above the noise. "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY BACK. Leave the keys here, let's go."  
The last part was mumbled, but Thomas could hear has instructions. Minutes ticked by, the sound of rubber boots on metal and hydraulic hissing. Were they leaving? Thomas The sound of whirring faded away, and all that was left was the sound of cicadas, birds, and the breeze.

Thomas The sound of whirring faded away, and all that was left was the sound of cicadas, birds, and the breeze.

Thomas rolled around until he hit something. Someone's legs he presumed. "Minho?" He asked. The person made a motion, though he couldn't see it. "Just me, mate. You alright?"Newt. Thomas felt relief. The man who had been handling Newt was quite rough.  
"Yeah. The guy said something about keys. They left keys here somewhere." Thomas said under the hood. Newt sat back on his legs. "Right."Suddenly someone made a noise. It would've been passed had it not been for their foreign voice. It sounded female, but not quite Teresa. "Who's there?!" Minho hollered, scrambling to his feet without much trouble. Then, one by one, the hoods came off. A bright light blinded Thomas, but as soon as his eyes got used to the light, he swallowed. They were in a glade, surrounded by a group of females.


	2. 01

The gladers had many different reactions. Confusion, anger, apprehension. Some even delight. Maybe some thought they were still in heir own glade, but Thomas knew otherwise.

There was a stretch of silence before someone spoke up. "Someone get First!" 

The girl whom had spoken was small, around 5'3. She had tanned, olive skin, and two long inky braids resting on her shoulders. On her vocal was a slight Indian accent. She stepped forward and some of those around Thomas stepped back.

"Do not be alarmed; we are just as confused as you are." She spoke calmly, but with a sustained tone of caution. Thomas took another look around. He caught Minho's gaze. He looked somewhat at ease, but ready to bolt if needed.

Which they all did; imagine if a gargantuan aircraft landed in your homestead at the crack of dawn, up and kidnapped you, and plopped you into an entirely new setting, complete with strangers. "I couldn't find First, she must be out in the walls. Second's coming." A girl with curly black hair and pale skin touched the Indian girl on the shoulder.

Thomas was struck with an odd sense of deja'vu, the girl's features reminded him of Teresa. Speaking of, Thomas whirled around and spotted said girl behind him. She offered an uneasy smile.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves thudding into dirt rose above what little chatter was taking place.

And they saw it- her.

A tall girl, sat atop a chestnut horse. She had a pile of short, wild curls, and creamy brown skin. She ushered her horse nearer. "What is going on, Pavani?" 

The Indian girl, Pavani, smiled up at her. "Nothing is wrong- yet. But we seemed to have received quite a few new newbies." She responded.

The new girl looked around upon the newcomers. Thomas suddenly felt that strange sense of newness; being new to the glade. He looked back at his friends and saw that they too, felt that strange feeling.

"Oh..." She suddenly spoke. "Well... then where is First?"

Pavani clasped her hands together. "Out in the walls, Second. She'll be back before closing time." 

The walls? Did they mean the Maze? This was all very strange, but not for the right reasons. These names. So far the addresses he'd heard were numbers.

Second nodded "Thought as much. We'll send Robin to go get her." She said, crossing her leg over the horse' back and leaping off. "In he meantime, we'll gt everything settled."

Second clapped her hands and gestured to the group with bright, happy eyes. "I assume yall are from another enclosure. We figured we couldn't have been the only ones. I'm Second! I'm in charge while First is away, And I'm not here, this is Pavani!" She gestured towards said girl.

"We should get ourselves introduced soon; but first! Let's get those damned things off your wrists."

* * *

Thomas rubbed his wrists, the soreness ebbing away slowly, most of the curious crowd had dispersed. Second had begun a conversation with Alby, and it would seem the two were getting along famously.

Teresa moved alongside him, and he could faintly make out her fingers entwined in the elbow of his sleeve. He looked ahead.

In front of them was a tall, impressive structure. It was made with chopped oak, from what he could tell. "..nd here we have our hall! It serves many purposes, like meetings and other accommodations." Second finished.

Gally cleared his throat from Thomas's right."Who built it?" His tone was almost doubting, even if he had tried to hide it. Second smiled. "We all pitched in, that's what we do here. But," Second gestured towards a shadowed area where another girl worked in the cool of the shade. "We have Teresa to thank for the more difficult parts."

Thomas felt Teresa beside him tense and she moved ahead of him slightly to stare at the new Teresa. 

The new Teresa stood and turned. She was tall, broad shouldered with rolled up sleeves to reveal fit muscles. She had dark brown skin, glistening under what little light shone on her. Her dark eyes caught the stares of the group, and she turned fully. Second waved.

Gally swallowed, and not tearing his gaze from her.

"A bit intimidating, no?" Newt quirked an eyebrow, finally turning to look at Second. Second pursed her lips. "Nah, Teresa as sweet as can be! Look!"

 

Anoher look showed whomever sought her out that someone else had quite oddly hung themselves from a tree branch, and was now conversing with the new Teresa. The new Teresa was smiling kindly, and chuckling.

"Oh! Just the person I was looking for. Robin! Robin!" Second called, waving her hand.

The person hanging from the branch looked towards them and suddenly launched themselves from the branch. They landed and started to sprint towards the group. And they were _fast_. 

With apparent ease, they reached Second. Thomas looked at them closer. They were a she, with a lean frame and flat chest. She had pale skin, a slight overbite and bright red hair, chopped short and buzzed on one side. Her dark, olive green eyes widened.

"Yeah? What'l it be today Sec'nd?"

Robin had a strange, thick accent. Her voice was throaty and loud, and she seemed to hold a proud air around that fact. Second gestured to the newcomers, them. 

"Strangers brought these newbies to us. I need to to go inside the walls and get First for me." Second said, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. Thomas noticed she did that a lot. She seemed to have a positive relationship with everyone. Alby warmed up to her quite quickly, and Thomas found himself not entirely against her himself.

Robin adjusted the sleeveless hoodie she wore, and nodded, suddenly turning tail and was off like a shot. She must be their runner, Thomas assumed. He turned to look at their own runner, Minho, whose eyebrows were raised in surprise.

Second turned towards the group. There weren't many of them there in fact, only 20 out of the 50 from their glade. Thomas found himself worried about the rest left behind.

Second smiled. "Alright. This is basically it! Bedding it over there, food over there," Second began gesturing gently in different directions.

"If you have any questions, please ask! I know this may seem suspicious, and weird, and so jarring for you all, believe me, I'm just as confused. But you are all here now," She dropped her hands to her sides. "And we should make the best of it!" She finished, clasping her hands together.

After that, everyone seemed to wander off. Thomas didn't see how everyone was just up and trusting all of it, he himself was highly suspicious. His friends found him soon, under the shade of a tree. "Don't worry, mate. None of us trust this either." Newt assured him. Thomas cracked a smile.

"Who do you think is responsible?" He asked. Teresa had a look on her face, like she already suspected someone. "Wicked. Whoever they are, they did his for some shucked reason." Minho said, folding his arms defiantly.

Thomas nodded. It would seem, and much to his satisfaction, that they were all in agreement. "Alby doesn't seem to feel the same way." He commented, nodding in the direction of the leader. Alby was chatting away with Second, seemingly unbothered by the entirety of the whole event.

Newt sighed. "While that may be true, he knows what he's doin'. Alby's smart, you should trust him more." He said, slightly smiling. Thomas pursed his lips, but gave a slim smile in return.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

 

 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE ALL OF THESE PEOPLE?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE THEY IN MY GLADE?!"

Thomas and his friends stood abruptly, staring wide-eyed in the direction of the voice. To the left of them, Robin came skidding to a halt, leaning on Pavani. "Sorry," she huffed. "I went into the wrong gate. I fer'got First was taking 7 today."

So now, whoever First was, got home early. And she was _pissed_.


	3. 02

First came storming through the trees, she felt a dark look on her face growing. She came back from inside the walls and ran straight into a male with white curly hair and a nervous smile.

The only male they had here was Milo. Averagely tall, pale blonde hair. Quiet, a tad sadistic and well built.

And this was not Milo. As First took a look around, her temper rose. Strangers littered her glade. She looked towards the homeplace. She looked for Second, and spotted her, talking with another stranger.

First blew past the blonde boy, jaw set, and fists at her sides. She stalked towards the homeplace. 

 

Once she got close enough she filled her lungs and shouted, "WHO THE FUCK ARE ALL OF THESE PEOPLE?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE THEY IN MY GLADE?!"

Second looked up, not at all surprised at the loud voice. First stalked past the treeline and barely spared a glance to a group of, surprise surprise, more strangers. 

The boy she was talking with stood suddenly, though Second did not. First crossed her arms.

"Second." Her tone was angered and inquisitory. "First." Second's tone was understanding, calm. "This is Alby. He and the others were brought here by some people in an aircraft. None of us know why, but they're here now and there is nothing much that we can do about it."

First's jaw quirked to the side, her brow furrowed as if she was thinking. Her toe tapped the grass. "Alright. What do you propose?"

Second nodded. "They haven't anywhere to go. They stay here. Just like any other newbie." She replied. First didn't notice the group she'd passed walk up behind her.

"Alby...?" 

First turned her head. She squinted at the group. Four in total, one a girl. Her jaw clenched gently as she observed them. 

As much as she didn't trust the idea of so many new additions suddenly, they seemed alright, and with nowhere to go, she wasn't one to turn them away. She heaved a sigh.

"Alright. Alright...they'll stay." First kicked the ground, looked up with a settled face of acceptance. She did not smile, though. She passed one more look over to the four newbies and then back to Second. "I'm gonna go change. Take a bath, maybe. I'll see ya'." She waved and jogged off.

As her figure shrunk with the growing distance, Minho rose his eyebrows, one word in his mouth.

"Bath?"

Second turned around, an amused twinkle in her eye. "Well, the first thing you should know about girls: we appreciate our hygiene." She laughed. "Tonight we celebrate our new arrivals! So you all better wash up."

* * *

 

"So she was friendly," Alby commented, long after First had gone. Pavani had joined the six standing in front of the homeplace, they'd all walked in anticipation of something most of them hadn't had in a long time; a bath.

Pavani snickered, and Second sighed, amusement in her breath. "She's not so bad, she just... she's not one trust people so easily. Her temper is bad, but believe me, you'll get used to it. And, soon enough, she'll get used to you." Second said, pushing aside the heavy curtain of the homeplace entrance.

A blast of cool air hit them. Second gestured to the back, a closed off area, with one entrance."The baths are back there. Have fun!" Second snickered, waving.

 

That afternoon, everyone left suspicions behind and focused on what really mattered: cleanliness.

* * *

 

Thomas had never seen such a lively group of people before in his life, and he was quite the amnesiac.

There was a roaring bonfire, in the middle of the glade. It lit up all around, and the dancing bodies of boys and girls alike.

Here were drums, and this one girl singing without words. The air was nippy, but it billowed hot and hard near the fire. 

Second never let the festivities catch a dull moment, always hyping everyone up. Thomas sat with his friends, watching. He looked around. He spotted First, sitting with a smile on her face, next to a younger girl with wispy platinum blonde hair, wearing a gray dress. 

"So she can smile?" Minho spoke up beside him. Thomas inhaled and licked his lips, taking a sip of his drink. "Apparently."

"Look at her arms..." Minho pointed subtly, then tucking his hands together. Now that she wasn't wearing a long sleeved jacket, it was clear to see the inky markings all along her arms, the intricate details hard to see from the distance. Now that he was examining her, he observed her features from afar. Dirty blonde hair, and grey eyes. Her face wasn't heart-stoppingly beautiful, like Thomas thought Second was, but she wasn't anything to blink at. Most of all the girls were. Maybe it was because he hadn't been around so many at one time.

"I don't trust her," Teresa spoke up, crossing her arms. "We're not saying that you have to," Thomas replied back, calmly.

Minho watched the two with a careful eye. Teresa frowned and peered at Thomas incredulously. "You do?" 

Thomas sighed. Did he? He didn't trust the men who put them here, that's for sure, but it seemed to him that these girls were just like him, and everyone back in his own glade. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe they are just like us, stuck in the glade, stuck in the maze. You don't have to trust the situation, but," Thomas thumb the cup in his hand and stared at Teresa. "Don't treat them, these girls, liked they're with WICKED."

Thomas was going to say more, but Teresa shook her head and stood. She stalked away, obviously not pleased. Minho coughed, obviously amused, for a reason Thomas didn't understand. 

"What's her problem?" Newt asked, leaning in between Thomas and Minho.

Minho muffled his chuckling under his hand. Thomas sighed, looking after the direction in which she'd gone.  

"I don't know."

* * *

 

Gally grunted, throwing his opponent to the dirt. Cheers erupted around him, filling him with pride.

Some chanted his name, as he nodded, wiping his brow and raising his hands. "Anyone else?" He shouted, into the crowd of boisterous teenagers.

Somewhere, someone in the crowd shouted back a name. "Teresa!"

Cheers erupted once more, louder and more excited. At first, this made Gally pause, thinking of his glade's Teresa, and how weird and unfair that fight would be, but then it dawned on him that they were not talking about Thomas's Teresa, but their _Teresa_. 

He became aware of chanting, but it wasn't his name anymore.

"TERESA, TERESA, TERESA!"

He watched as the tall, broad-shouldered girl from before, gave him a smug smirk. She cracked her knuckles, stepping into the wide circle.

Gally, in all his stubborn ways, stared dead ahead into her face. He rose his fists. "Yeah?" He jerked his chin in her direction. 

She let out an amused bark of laughter. She dropped her arms to her sides, placing them on her hips. She tilted her head, observing him as people cheered them on. 

"You t'ink you can take me on?" She challenged, her accent heavy and haughty. It was pleasing to listen to it, but Gally squinted. He wouldn't let a girl beat him.

"I'll go easy on ya." He replied. There was a wave of laughter from the crowd.

Teresa chuckled, holding her hands out to her sides.

"'Ere," she said. "I'll let you 'ave the first 'it." She stated at him, daring. Gally exhaled, bending slightly before charging at her. She made no move to avoid him, instead stood her ground. Gally tackled her, but he grunted in pain.

It was as if he'd ran straight into a wall. His face turned red when her torso rumbled with chuckles.

  
Then, before he could blink, he was in the air, and he was aware of her hand, splayed on his stomach. She forced him down to the ground, and he fell with a deafening thud. He felt the entirety of his lungs empty into the air. He turned over, coughing harshly.

"Was d'at easy, now?" She taunted, earning cheers and laughter from the crowd. Gally stood, shaking his head. He could do this. He could! Gally ran at her again, with his might.

Teresa moved to the side and quick as a whip, swiped her foot underneath him. He once again flew through the air and hit the ground. "You charge too much," she calls over the roar of the crowd. "Like a bull. You need to be more patient."

Gally groaned, glaring half-heartedly up at her.

From the sidelines, a pair of mossy green eyes watched enviously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lets start this shit lmao


End file.
